


Like Mother Like Son

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Flufftober, M/M, Teasing, alec is smitten and so is maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “So,” Maryse says casually, her strong voice breaking through the groggy morning silence. “Who’s Magnus?”Well fuck.





	Like Mother Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Phone

“So,” Maryse says casually, her strong voice breaking through the groggy morning silence. Alarms immediately start going off in Alec’s head. His mom has no idea how to be nonchalant. **  
**

“So?” Alec responds when she doesn’t continue, digging his nails into his leg as he waits for her to spit it out.

“Who’s Magnus?” she asks, not looking up as she flips the bacon over in the pan. It’s one of those rare days that she has off at work, and she decided to make breakfast for everyone. Luckily Jace is still upstairs hogging the bathroom and Isabelle is banging on the door telling him to hurry up.

 _Well fuck_ , Alec thinks, staring at her with a neutral expression. It’s not that he’s not out. In fact, he’s the exact opposite. He’s  _super_  out, and super gay. He’s not, however, a fan of his family sticking their noses in his business. He’s never told them about any of his other relationships- not that there was much to tell considering they all lasted a total of three days at most- and he was at least going to wait a few more weeks before he told them about Magnus. They’ve only been dating for a month, after all.

“I might answer that if you tell me how you even know that name,” Alec replies, narrowing his eyes as his mom shoots him an innocent look.

“I heard you talking on the phone last night.”

 _Well fuck: the sequel_.

“Is this why you made breakfast,” Alec accuses, suspiciously taking the plate from her, “because you were spying on me and you feel bad?” 

“I was not spying on you,” Maryse laughs, setting the bottle of syrup down in front of him as he begins cutting his pancakes. “I was up late and I heard you when I walked by to go to bed.”

“Up late?” Alec comments, well aware that his tone is just as curious as her  _so_  was. Maryse raises an eyebrow at him, her gaze unyielding, and soon enough they are involved in a staring contest, both of them too stubborn to give in. 

“What is happening?” Isabelle asks as she enters the kitchen, and both of them finally break. A devious grin spreads across Alec’s face as he looks over at his sister.

“Mom was  _up late_  last night,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows, and Isabelle looks over at Maryse curiously.

“Your brother was on the phone with a  _Magnus_  last night,” Maryse retaliates, and Isabelle gasps.

“Magnus  _Bane_?”

Alec holds up his hand to stop her, using his other to pointing at his mother. “Don’t let her change the subject!”

“It was nothing,” Maryse deflects, rolling her eyes. “It’s only been one date.”

“You went on a date?” Jace asks as he walks into the room. 

“Could you at least try to sound less surprised?” Maryse responds, though there is a small grin on her face.

“What’s his name?” Alec asks, pushing his plate forward so he can lean his elbows on the table. 

Maryse sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “Luke.”

“Luke and Magnus,” Isabelle says, a proud grin on her face. 

“Magnus? As in  _Magnus Bane_?” Jace looks back and forth between all of them.

“Keep up,” Alec replies, rolling his eyes and smacking his brother’s hand away when he tries to take a piece of bacon from his plate. 

“But seriously? You and Magnus?” Isabelle asks, and Alec can’t stop himself from grinning. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, “but if you tell anyone before I do I’ll barricade the bathroom door every morning and make sure you can’t get in.” 

“Mhm,” Isabelle hums, completely unconvinced as she turns to Maryse. “Can we meet him?”

“We’re a long way away from that.” 

“You’re both so stubborn.” Isabelle sighs, dropping down into the chair beside Alec as Maryse makes a plate for her. 

“I have to go,” Alec says just a few seconds later, his eyes fixed on his phone screen. “My ride is here.”

“School doesn’t even start for another hour,” Jace says, earning a glare from Alec. 

He ignores him and gets up from the table, grabbing his bag and heading for the door as fast as he can.

“Have fun with Magnus!” Maryse calls from behind him, laughing as a dark blush creeps up the back of his neck.

So maybe his family is a little bit nosy.

And maybe somewhere deep down he likes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how dialogue-heavy this is. That's not my usual style. But then again, this entire fic subject in general isn't really my usual style, is it? I'm not really a fan of fics where Alec's family interferes in his personal life too much, so I tried to keep this light hearted. I think they do have that sort of dynamic in the show, just not to the point that they're doing things behind each other's backs or making important decisions for each other, which people tend to write a lot when it comes to these things. 
> 
> I hope I did it justice and that y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> (Also I don't even know what this title is, okay? I hate titles.)
> 
> ((Edit: I THOUGHT OF A BETTER TITLE Y’ALL PLEASE BE PROUD))


End file.
